Desires
by SacredAlessa
Summary: Nico wants something, and of course Percy delivers. Oneshot, SLASH


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I' m oh so happy that my little one-shots are getting some feedback! One-shots are the only think I'll ever write (most likely). My friend used to call me the 'one-shot queen' when I wrote fanfiction about five years ago.

So, here you are! Another dirty PJO fic for you all! Featuring Percy and Nico!

Disclaimer: Nope, still not Rick Riordan. Still don't own Percy Jackson.

_Desires _

The sound of panting was all that could be heard in the Hades cabin that evening. The son of Poseidon and the son of Hades lay tangled together, naked and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Percy lay atop Nico's smaller body, willing the breath to return to his lungs. Nico clung to the older boy, his body cooling from pleasure still coursing through his veins. He was barely able to form a coherent thought. All he cared about was the hard, strong body covering his own.

Percy and Nico had been together for a few of months now. Their relationship had 'progressed' rather quickly, but neither of them cared. After the war with Kronos and everything that had happened, Nico was just glad to have Percy at his side. Percy was the only one he could open up to and despite being three years younger, he really felt comfortable around now 18 year old demigod. He didn't care what other people thought, especially when the boy he loved was wrapped so tightly against him.

"You ok?" Percy breathed in Nico's ear, making the younger son of Hades shiver.

"Better than ok," he answered, hugging Percy to him. "You're amazing, Percy."

Percy leaned over to kiss Nico full on the mouth. "So are you, babe." Percy continued to kiss Nico, sliding his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Nico moaned loudly, tonguing Percy back playfully. Slowly, Percy dragged his tongue over Nico's check, then down his jaw and neck. Nico raked his nails down Percy's back, which produced a visible shiver from the older boy. Nico smirked to himself because he absolutely loved to make the son of Poseidon shiver with delight. With Percy teasing his neck and feeling his gorgeous body atop his, Nico grew hard again quickly. Percy felt the younger boy's hardness pressing his thigh, and smirked "You're hard again."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Well, what did you expect? I have a hot, naked boy on top of me kissing my neck. And I think you're getting hard again too."

Percy gasped as Nico gripped at his reawakened erection. Slowly, Nico pumped up and down, watching Percy's face contort in pleasure. Percy had to reach down to stop Nico's hand, "Wait…I don't wanna come just yet."

Nico moved his hand and groaned as Percy's soft lips covered his again. Percy kissed him slowly and passionately, something which Nico loved a great deal. Percy always made Nico feel wonderful and loved, but lately he wanted to Percy to do…_more. _He wanted the son of Poseidon to take control of him…to be _rough_ with him. It was strange admitting that to himself at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted Percy to take him just like that. He loved the way Percy made love to him, but sometimes he treated Nico like he was made of glass and that he would break. He knew that was mostly likely due to the fact that Percy was invulnerable now, which made him extra protective of everyone around him (especially Nico). If Nico so much as got a scratch on him, Percy would freak. And, as much as he hated to admit it, it was kind of nice having someone fuss over him so much.

"I want you, Nico," Percy breathed against the boy's lips.

"Gods, I want you too, Percy. So much," Nico sighed. "But-"

"But, what?" Percy interrupted, a look of concern plastered on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Nico couldn't help but laugh at the look on Percy's face, "Nothing's wrong! I just…want to try something. T-that's all."

Percy noticed the bright red flush that spread over Nico's cheeks. The concerned look was replaced by an absolutely devious grin. "Really? What exactly did you have in mind?"

Nico had to look away; the look in Percy's eyes was way too sexy. "I…I um. I just want you to be a little…rough."

Percy cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

Nico's blush deepened, "Be rough with me, Percy. I…I'm not made out of glass. You won't hurt me."

A look of understand flashed over Percy's face, his eyes darkening with a passion Nico had not seen before, "Are you sure, Nico? You want me to be rough with you?" Suddenly, Nico found his wrists pinned above his head and was looking up at Percy. The older boy looked absolutely feral, almost like a caged beast that had been set free. Nico hardened even more at the sight.

"Yes," Nico breathed. "Please, Percy."

Before Nico could think Percy's lips crashed onto his. Their teeth gnashed and Percy bit into Nico's already swollen lips. Nico's mind was already spinning just from that kiss. Percy continued to kiss Nico roughly, still keeping his hold on Nico's wrists. Nico loved the feeling of being pinned down by Percy; he arched up trying to feel more of Percy's body against him.

Percy tore his lips from Nico's, looking down at the younger boy beneath him. Nico was panting, his lips swollen and his hair was sticking in all different directions. His eyes skimmed over Nico's thin, pale body, loving the way his hips bones jutted outwards. Gods, he was beautiful, and he was all Percy's. He looked so fragile, but Percy was quickly finding out that the son of Hades was anything but fragile.

Percy lowered back down and latched his mouth to the sensitive skin of Nico's neck. Nico cried out as Percy sunk his teeth into the heated skin. Percy loved this particular spot on the younger boy's body. It was perhaps one of the most sensitive areas on Nico's body. Percy could just lightly whisper against Nico's neck, and the younger boy was like putty in this hands. His continued to bite and suck at Nico's neck, relishing the erotic sounds that were coming from the younger boy's mouth. When he pulled away, he was greeted by a bright red and purple mark. He admired his handy work quickly before turning his heated gaze to Nico's eyes. It was very obvious how turned on the son of Hades was.

Forcefully, Percy gripped Nico by the upper arm and flipped him so he was on his stomach. Percy covered Nico's body with his, biting and licking Nico's sensitive ear. Nico moaned at the sensation; he could feel Percy's erection pressing into his backside, making him moan even louder. Nico bucked his hips backward, causing Percy let out a groan of his own. The son of Poseidon smirked, loving how turned on his younger lover was.

"Do you want me?" Percy asked lustfully, pinning Nico's arms roughly above his head again.

"_Yes_," Nico hissed, his face turning red again.

Percy smirked again, reaching down to toy with Nico's tight opening. It was still slick from before, but still amazingly tight. Without warning he shoved two fingers inside of Nico, catching the younger boy by surprise.

"_Percy_!" Nico cried, throwing his head back.

Percy fingered the younger boy ruthlessly, wanting to give Nico exactly what he wanted. Nico saw stars when Percy hit his prostate over and over again. He was reduced to nothing more than a burning pile of need.

"Please, Percy. I want you inside me," Nico moaned.

Percy removed his fingers and turned Nico around so he was lying on his back again. Percy moaned softly at the sight of his boyfriend, so ready and eager for him. He pinned Nico against the bed, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Nico groaned deeply, feeling Percy's tongue gently lapping at his lips. Their tongues caressed each other, and then they began exploring the other's mouths.

"Gods, look at you Nico. You want me to fuck you? _Say_ it," Percy growled against the younger boy's mouth.

"Fuck me, Percy," Nico said, his face and neck complete red from blushing so much.

Percy had to take a deep breath to keep himself from coming right there. He positioned himself between Nico's bent legs and placed the head of his cock at his lover's entrance. Without warning, Percy tossed Nico's right leg over his shoulder and thrust into his willing body all the way to the hilt. Both boys cried out loudly at the feeling of being complete with each other again.

Percy immediately picked up the pace and was thrusting brutally inside of Nico. He was trying everything he could do keep control. Nico's body was just so deliciously tight and warm. Nico's blood surged throughout his body hot and fast, leaving him in a panting state of desire. Percy felt just too good.

Nico shifted his body restlessly, he wanted more and he wanted to be fucked. He removed his leg from Percy's shoulder and pulled the older boy flush against him. He bite down hard on the side of Percy's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and then pulled him by the hair to smash their mouths together, shoving his tongue inside, as he lifted his backside off the bed. Percy moaned into Nico's mouth, thrusting even faster than before.

Ramming into Nico's tight body, Percy forced a moan from him with each thrust. The world around them seemed to vanish. Percy straightened his back and wrapped an arm around each of Nico's trim thighs, pulling both legs over his shoulders. Nico howled lustfully, writhing beneath Percy's strong body. The new angle drove Nico crazy with lust.

Percy growled, pulling Nico's body toward him as he shoved forward. Then he held himself still, deep inside only for a moment before continuing his brutal thrusts. The pleasure and pain Nico was experiencing was almost too much. This is exactly what he wanted and was thrilled Percy could deliver (though he never doubted the older boy's abilities).Neither wanted the feelings coursing through their bodies to end.

"Nico…I'm going to-"Percy panted, still thrusting madly into the boy beneath him.

Nico dropped his legs from Percy's shoulders and wrapped them around the older boy's waist, "Percy...let it go. Come inside me…"

Percy could hold back no longer and with a loud cry of Nico's name, released hard into Nico's willing body. The sight of Percy coming was enough to send Nico over the edge. He wrapped his arms around Percy's back, digging his finger nails into the soft flesh there. Crying out Percy's name in a loud shriek, Nico came, coating both of their chests with his release.

Percy's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of the son of Hades. He tried to roll over for fear of crushing Nico, but Nico was having none of it. His arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around the son of Poseidon.

"Oh Gods, Percy," Nico breathed. "That was…amazing. I don't think I can move!"

Percy lifted his head from its place on Nico's shoulder and smiled down at him, "I'm so glad you liked it, babe."

"Can we do that more often?" Nico asked, his breath slowly returning to normal.

"Of course, whenever you want."

Nico smirked deviously up at Percy, and Percy immediately knew what he was going to ask, "How about now?"

* * *

A/N: There you go folks! Review please! It makes me happy!


End file.
